


How Gaius came to brewing the potion in the first place - One Shot

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Series: Potions complicate things very fast - series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, One Shot, Plan, Potions, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: This is the first One Shot to the story "Potions complicate things very fast". It descibes how Gaius came to brewing the potion in the first place.





	How Gaius came to brewing the potion in the first place - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> I am sorry it took me so long to write the first one shot :)  
> I hope you like it and as always, enjoy!

### How Gaius came to brewing the potion in the first place

 

It was a warm day of summer and Gaius, as he always had to do something, went downtown to visit a friend.

He lived a little offside the city, right where no one from the city would say that he didn't belong to the city anymore, but anyone foreign wouldn't count his house in.

"Gaius!" the man said happily as they hugged.

"Errol," Gaius said himself, as they parted. "It's been a while. How is Gemma?"

The man's smile faded a little. His voice was a little husky, as he answered. "She's been strange lately. I don't know. Let's go inside."

They entered the little house, which was lighted by candles and a fireplace opposite the door.

Long, Gaius remained in the door frame. Nothing changed.

 Still, there was a little wooden table placed in the right corner, big enough for four wooden chairs to be set around it.

 The bed stood in the left corner, being nothing more than a poor frame filled with old straw, a ragged linen sheet placed on it. No blanket, one pillow, also ragged, straw coming out of it.

An old wardrobe stood left from the door. Gaius knew if he'd open it, it'd squeal and squeak like a hundred mice. There'd be clothes in it, tableware, and that'd be it.

Errol had magic, once, just like Gaius. But he gave it up. It was his work, he showed magic tricks to people. They paid for seeing them.

But with Uther as king, these times have been over.

Gaius had the hope that someday, through Merlin, magic would be allowed again.

Then Errol would have his work back, he'd not have to scrape together every last bit of money he had left to pay the rent.

"She's been strange?" Gaius said closing the door behind him.

"Yes," said Errol, fumbling around with his clothes. He sighted. "I think she doesn't love me anymore."

"What? You are of one mind! She'd never stop loving you!" Gaius shook his head.

He'd known both of them since they were little and they got through everything together.

If one of them felt bad, the other would do everything to make the one feel better.

"Well, she doesn't give me any kisses. She doesn't talk much to me, but to everyone else. If there'd be something I could do to find out how she feels. She won't talk about it, I've already tried that."

Gaius sighted.

"That's tricky."

"Can you help me? Please, Gaius!"

"I can help. Don't worry. But it's a great risk. And we'll need a remedy."

"A remedy? For what?"

He looked in the eyes of his friend. "I'll have to brew a love potion."

"What? No!" Errol shook his head with such immense power that Gaius was worried it would loose from his shoulders.

"Don't worry. It'll be an open heart potion. That means it'll only work if your wife is still in love with you."

"So we're testing her," Errol said. "I want that, but I also feel bad doing it."

"You could tell her it was a dream after you gave her the remedy," Gaius suggested.

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"Then you know. Sometimes it is better to live in knowledge than in restless uncertainty."

Errol's glance was thoughtful. "Yes, but sometimes it is better not to know."

"It's up to you. I won't make this decision for you."

"I know." He took a big breath. "I want the potion."

"OK. I'll send Merlin when it's ready," he said and turned to leave.

"How much?"

Gaius turned around. "Nothing, of course. For such a thing, I don't want money. Especially not from my friend."

With that, he went outside the house. Taking a deep breath, he began to make his way back to the castle.


End file.
